In Which Something Remarkable Happens
by kricket is cool
Summary: There was a small town called Parkersville that was one of the most dull and predictable places in recorded history. Its' population was just over a thousand and it was located in the part of Pennsylvania that was devoid of any major roads or tourist attractions. It was, as the few people who made a wrong turn and had driven through the small village, a rather unremarkable place.
1. Remarkable Occurrences

There was a small town called Parkersville that was one of the most dull and predictable places in recorded history. Its' population was just over a thousand and it was located in the part of Pennsylvania that was devoid of any major roads or tourist attractions. It was, as the few people who made a wrong turn and had driven through the small village, a rather unremarkable place.

So it was that in this rather unremarkable place that something remarkable occurred. People who study remarkable things always say that it shouldn't be surprised when something unexpected happens in an unexpected place. It would simply not make a good plot and that is how it occurs here.

So it was that something remarkable happened but went unnoticed by all except for one resident in that small town of Parkersville. That particular resident didn't witness the event itself or even acknowledge the significance of the event. They simply saw the result and dealt with it in the way they saw fit.

This remarkable event happened to be an arrival. Any other passersby would have simply waved the arrival off as a trick of the light and promptly pushed it from their mind. This was unfortunate because if they had decided to investigate into the matter they would have discovered something beyond even their comprehension. This remarkable event occurred on the property of a Mr. Krohn. Mr. Krohn was not at home, if he was he no doubt would have been furious that it occurred on his beloved garden. The yard was dominated by a large California Oak that cast protective shadows over the carefully tended flora. Sadly no one stopped when they saw the shadows warp and concentrate into a small shapeless lump and then seemingly deposited a small boy onto the grass underneath the tree. He had a bewildered expression which was quickly contained behind a mask of careful indifference.

He was an odd looking child. Rather small and thin with pale skin and grey eyes that had a tendency to betray his emotions that were otherwise bottled up. He had white-blonde hair that seemed silver in a certain light. His clothing, although slightly rumpled, were of very expensive fabric and showed he was of a respectable first person to notice this child was a woman in her late fifties that went by the name Mrs. Hidner.

Mrs. Hidner had a tendency to notice things that other people seemed to look over. She was the kind of woman that saved coupons from the daily paper and was able to save hundreds of dollars on her monthly shopping trips. She was a small plump woman whose entire manner of speaking announce that she was used to caring for children. She had, in fact, four of her own who were now off in their separate lives but she still took care to write to them weekly.

It so happened that she noticed the small child standing almost hidden in the shadows when she was on her evening walk. Had the child been in any other yard then she would have kept walking, but the child was in Mr. Krohn's yard. It was a well known fact that Mr. Krohn was not fond of children and would not tolerate them stepping foot on his immaculate lawn. Mrs. Hidner was certain that the child didn't belong there. He was too well dressed to be from around the neighborhood.

As Mrs. Hidner stood and looked at the strange child who stared curiously back she realized she had two decisions. She could leave the child for someone else to find and be spared the burden of finding where he came from or she could take the boy with her and help him as best she can. Her face softened as she gazed upon the intelligent eyes that were filled with unshed tears. Mrs. Hidner sighed, her motherly instincts won and she motioned for the boy to come closer.

"Come with me dearie, I 'll help you find your mother and father." The boy approached reluctantly and sniffled before replying,

"Volo ire in domum suam." The voice was almost inaudible and Mrs. Hidner had to lean in to hear. She frowned, "Dearie I don't understand, but if you want me to help you I will. You can come to my home and then we can look into finding your parents."

She could see the confliction in his eyes but the boy eventually took her outstretched hand. Mrs. Hidner smiled warmly at the small boy. "What do you think about some homemade cookies with some milk? My youngest son, Bryson, will becoming this evening and I made some with chocolate chips to welcome him home but I'm sure he can spare a few for you." She was rewarded with a tentative smile from the small boy. With a warm feeling in her heart she led the strange boy to her home.


	2. Chocolate Chip Cookies

A small blue Volkswagen Beetle pulled up in the driveway of a house on the corner. The house was small and quaint, yet it had a warm and protecting feel. This particular house happened to belong to a certain Mrs. Hidner who was currently feeding her special homemade chocolate chip cookies to a small peculiar boy. The man who stepped out of the beetle was her youngest son, Bryson Hidner. Bryson is a tall man in his early thirties with lean build and dark brown hair. He laughed easily, smiled more, and was always eager to lend a helping hand. Mrs. Hidner was proud of her youngest son and was overjoyed when he opened his own bookstore in Jermyn and was extraordinarily successful. He smoothed his button down shirt before putting on a bright smile and pressing the doorbell.

As the white haired boy reached for another cookie he jumped back in fright the foreign noise.

"Oh don't worry dearie, that is just my son, Bryson, who I told you about." she reassured him before pushing back her chair.

"You eat that cookie and I will go let him inside alright." Mrs. Hidner waited patiently for the tentative nod before bustling to the door.

"Why hello Mother" exclaimed Bryson as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Your looking as lovely as ever."

"It's nice to see you Bryson. Come along inside, there is someone I want you to meet."

Bryson stopped at the door to the kitchen and smiled when he saw the wide-eyed boy sitting at the table clutching a cookie.

"Why hello, Mother who is our guest?" The boy in question smiled and took and eager bite out of his treat.

"He has yet to tell me his name. The only thing he has said was in some sort of foreign language that I couldn't quite make out but he seems to understand English perfectly well."

"What did he say?"

"Well I'm not quite sure but is sounded like some sort of exotic language."

"Volo ire in domum suam." The two adults turned to the boy who was regarding them with piercing grey eyes. He had understood what they were talking about and had obviously realized that something was still missing.

"Volo ire domum suam!" he repeated with a hint of distress in his voice. Mrs Hidner rushed to his side and picked him up as the child began to cry. He buried his face in her shoulder and sobbed.

"That is Latin. If I am translating correctly then he is saying _I want to go home_."

"Oh the poor little darling!" The motherly woman exclaimed as she embraced the child in a comforting hug. Bryson smiled at his mother's actions. After escaping the hug the child looked up at him with expectantly as he bit into another cookie.

"Quis est vestri nomen?" He questioned the child. The boy blinked, the look on his face showed that he hadn't even thought about introducing himself. He offered a sticky chocolate covered hand.

"Draconis, tamen meus matris dico mihi Draco." he replied as his hand was hesitantly taken. Bryson turned to his mother who had been watching the exchange with curiosity. She was not expecting the boy to have such refined manners. A normal child wouldn't have offered his hand at all. She looked to her son and noted the confusion in his eyes as well.

"Well?" Mrs. Hidner said, prompting her son to translate.

"He said his name is Draco, at least that is what his mother calls him."

"Draco, that is an unusual name, but it certainly suits him." Bryson looked over at the pale-haired child who was in the middle of a yawn.

"Yes it most certainly does."

Draco gave a tired smile and Mrs. Hidner lifted him up and headed down the hallway towards the spare bedroom. Her son followed after stopping to grab some of the cookies that Draco hadn't eaten yet. He stuffed one in his mouth and was rewarded with an overflow of chocolatey goodness.

As he watched his mother gently tuck in the already sleeping Draco he couldn't help but notice that the boy had a rather strange vibe to him. He felt...powerful.

While Draco was peacefully sleeping in the large bed in the spare bedroom in the house belonging to Mrs. Hidner, there was an interesting conversation occurring in the kitchen. Bryson and his mother were currently discussing the rather remarkable boy they had chanced upon earlier that day. After a long debate it was agreed that Bryson would leave in the early morning to take the boy to the authorities in Jermyn. If there was no record of him there then they would see about a childcare facility in which they could place the boy. Mrs. Hidner had already fallen in love with the pale child and was reluctant to let him leave while Bryson insisted that it was the best way to find his family.

* * *

In the town of Jermyn, there was another interesting conversation occurring. This one was quite a bit less civilized and was centered around a nine-year old girl with a volatile personality. If one was to listen in on the argument they would hear something along the lines of this.

"I told you, I am on my way to New York to visit relatives, I don't need your stupid help finding them!"

"You don't have family in New York, your records show you are from Phoenix, Arizona. There is no-"

"I don't CARE what your dumb records say! I know where I am going and I am perfectly safe!"

"But miss-"

"That's enough Jansen. Miss La Rue, how about you stay the night here and we can discuss reaching your relatives in New York in the morning."

"Just one night?"

"Yes, one night so you aren't out on the streets."

"...fine... deal."

"Thank you miss, Jansen, would you please show her to her bed?"

"Yes Mr. Montemayor"

Footsteps echo and fade a way before the sound of a heavy sigh is heard and another set of footsteps walk away.


	3. Child Care, Satyrs, and Demigods

There was a certain feeling in the air the next morning. Bryson was brushing his teeth before he noticed that something was slightly...off. After rinsing his toothbrush, he decided to investigate the source of the strange energy in the air. The first place he checked was the kitchen, his mother was bustling about while preparing eggs and biscuits for breakfast. Bidding her a good morning, he turned to continue his search. He found what he had been looking for in the spare bedroom, the same one that Draco was sleeping in.

After opening the door, the first thing he saw was a woman sitting on the bed. His heart stopped in fright before he saw that Draco was still asleep behind her. Sighing in relief, he cautiously returned his gaze to the woman. She was tall and had grey eyes that spoke of great power, her blonde hair was held away from her face in a long braid. She wore jeans with a light blue t-shirt that still somehow managed to make it seem as if she were royalty. She gazed at Bryson with eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. She nodded in satisfaction before opening her mouth to speak.

"It is good that you care for him." Bryson blinked, what could she be talking about?

"I...who...what...s-sorry, but who are you and what are you doing here?" He stuttered as his eyes narrowed. He knew somehow that she meant no harm but she still had appeared in his mothers house uninvited.

"I came to see my son." She said softly as she an her fingers through the boy's pale hair.

"Your son?" Bryson's gaze drifted over the pair. They had the same pale skin and the woman's eyes were the same curious grey eyes that seemed to hold great knowledge.

"Yes, I am glad that you have found my Draco, he will live a dangerous life and your care will be treasured by him." She was silent for a moment, pondering her next words.

"I have a request for you. You will need to make sure Draco falls into the care of a young girl by the name of Clarisse. She will take him to a place where he will be safe."

"What do you mean by safe? Can he not be safe here?"

"For the time being, yes. But he cannot be cared for in your home. There is a place for people with his blood."

"What do you mean by that?" The woman stood and met his gaze. Bryson shivered slightly, he knew that whatever the woman was going to say would be important. And possibly dangerous.

"My name is Athena. I am the goddess of wisdom. Draco is a demigod, because of that he will be hunted. The place Clarisse will take him can teach him how to defend himself." She paused and ran a gentle hand down the side of her son's face.

"He has the gift of one of my uncles which makes him more powerful and an even bigger target."

"Wait, you're telling me that you're a goddess and Draco is your son?" Bryson's head was spinning. Athena, greek goddess, real, Draco, demigod, powerful. His head was a whirlwind f thoughts as he tried to comprehend this information. He wanted to deny everything but he somehow knew it to be true.

"Yes." came the answer.

"Okay." he said slowly.

"Draco is a demigod, so shouldn't he have a er… mortal parent?"

"His mortal parent is currently in an unfavorable situation and Draco needed to be removed from that environment. I must leave now. You may explain Draco's heritage to your mother. Do _not_ forget what I have told you. Draco _must_ be protected." Athena's grey eyes fastened on Bryson's and he shivered at the threat that lay in her gaze.

"You will need to go to the Jermyn Child Care and Orphanage. The manager there will explain the situation in greater detail. I cannot linger long, the Fates forbid us to interact with our children. Draco is now in your care."

* * *

With a flash, the goddess was gone leaving no trace she had been there at all. Shakily, Bryson walked over to wake the young demigod. He wondered what exactly his mother would think of this.

Two figures stood side by side, watching unseen as the young boy was awakened. One was looking with a sad, wistful look on his face while the other was watching with a more satisfied expression adorning her features. The man sighed softly.

"He will be safe at the camp." The woman pointed out.

"..."

"Don't be so gloomy, we aren't allowed to interfere with our children anyways. This is the best for him."

"He isn't my child. I have no children. I have sworn." There was a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"You can still not interfere with Draco, he is a demigod. Not only that, but one of prophecy."

"I still don't like it."

"You don't have to. Besides, how would you raise him anyways, young children need the sun, he wouldn't be happy down there."The woman was exasperated now, obviously this argument had come up before.

"..."

"I must make my way to Olympus, will you be coming?"

"No." Came the curt reply.

"You can't ignore them forever."

""I said no already and I will thank you to leave it at that. Good Day." With a swirl of shadows, the man disappeared.

"...Stay safe Draco, my darling." The woman whispered as she vanished

* * *

The small blue car rattled along the road. It was a long, rather twisted and winded road and it seemed to stretch into the distance before fading away. The lonely car contained two people. A middle aged man with a rather bemused expression at the antics of the other occupant, a small child that was looking in amazement at the landscape speeding by. It was obviously the boy's first time in an automobile. When Bryson had announced that it was time to leave, Draco had rushed to the fireplace, and was confused when he was led outside to the waiting Volkswagen. He was a strange child, Bryson decided. Strange yet amazing. Bryson was currently working out how many of the supposed greek myths were true in his head when the town of Jermyn came into view.

The town of Jermyn was bustling with activity, most people were heading to work or dropping off children for their at school. It was a nice happy town with lots of nice happy people. For the most part that is.

Jermyn Child Care and Orphanage was a group of light blue buildings that were filled with children and the homeless people who are only permitted to stay the night. Most of the employees were volunteers that enjoyed helping the more unfortunate children. On normal mornings, all of the children would be at the breakfast hall at eight o'clock sharp. It is now eight nineteen and one girl is impatiently waiting outside the main office for someone to let her in.

Oscar Montemayor was a short, round, tanned mad with a full beard and curly black hair and looked to be of spanish descent. He walked using a cane, because of his slight limp, and had made a habit of wearing his favorite baseball cap, which changed depending on who was winning. He was a strict vegetarian and had a rather odd, bleating laugh. All in all, Mr. Montemayor was a rather nice individual. Mr. Montemayor had a friendly demeanor but was always rather frustrated when around the child care official, Jansen Drail, a tall skinny woman with grey hair who was extraordinarily strict and never smiled.

Mr. Montemayor was in a good mood. He had dreamt of a magical tree that grew aluminium cans that tasted of fruit punch. Most people would be disturbed to dream of eating cans that grew on trees, but Mr. Montemayor was not most people. Mr. Montemayor was not a person at all. Mr. Montemayor was in fact, as you may have guessed by now, a satyr. He had been running the orphanage in Jermyn for the past twenty years, giving shelter to demigods running from monsters as well as housing mortal children. As he headed down the halls to his office, he hummed a small tune and swung his cane as he walked. He stopped when he saw the young girl standing outside his door and scowling. This was most definitely a child of Ares. A powerful one at that.

"Ah Miss la Rue, your bag is in my office, I will reunite you with it in a moment." Clarisse did not reply, as the cheerful man unlocked his door and strode inside.

"Excuse me sir, Are you the manager" Came a voice from down the hall. The satyr turned to see a tall lean man with dark hair hurrying toward him with a child on his heels.

"Yes, I do believe I am." He said, extending a hand when the man got closer. It was shaken gratefully. Mr. Montemayor discreetly sniffed. The small boy was a ridiculously powerful demigod. Hopefully, he prayed, not a child of one of the Big Three.

"My name is Bryson Hidner, This is Draco. I was told that you would be able to explain his err… unique situation more clearly." Bryson scratched the side of his head as he took in the surprised look on Mr. Montemayor's face.

"Well now, I truly didn't expect you to ask that of me. Come into my office, you too please Clarisse, we will talk about this away from eavesdroppers." He motioned for the three to move through the door before following them himself.

Bryson blinked and looked at the girl who was glowering at the floor. The stout man had called her Clarisse, she was the one whom Athena had told him to watch for.

* * *

Clarisse was really annoyed that the arrival of the tall man had caused her departure to be further postponed. She wanted to leave this dumb safe house and get to camp as soon as possible. Clarisse had never been truly accepted in her home, never had any friends to talk to, and never had someone to care for her.

Camp Half-Blood provided these things. She now had insane siblings who looked out for each other in their own blood-thirsty way and had accepted her when no one else had. She had found out about Camp-Half Blood from a son of Hermes who had stumbled across her as she was walking home from school. He had given her a fake brochure and helped Clarisse convince her adopted father that it was a camp for the 'mentally challenged'. Clarisse was now eager to go back for her second summer and since her father had refused to take her, she walked.

She eyed the tall man dubiously. Clarisse had learned long ago not to trust strangers. The kind old lady who used to give her lollipops before trying to eat her was a reminder of that.

A flicker of movement caught her eye. A small boy stood almost hidden behind the man. He was watching her with curious eyes. Grey eyes.

Clarisse knew those eyes. She had seen them on the Annabeth girl she met at camp. They were the eyes of Athena. This strange pale-haired child must be a demigod. Clarisse thought. She moved from her spot by the wall and stuck her hand at the kid.

"My name is Clarisse. You are my cousin."she said bluntly, not caring about the shock that crossed the tall man's face or the groan from Mr. Montemayor.

The boy stared at her, silently, not making any move to respond. Clarisse was beginning to get slightly impatient when the kid took her hand and spoke.

" _est Draco in nomine meo_." Clarisse blinked.

"Is that...Latin? Never mind. _Μπορείτε να καταλάβετε μου τώρα?"_ She questioned.

The boy's face brightened as a smile lit up his features as he responded.

" _Ναι."_ Clarisse grinned.

(Okay from now on this is _**Latin**_ and this is _Greek_.)

She pulled the boy's hand toward the plush chairs in the corner of the office.

" _We will leave the grown-ups to talk while I tell you about your family."_ She said sitting on the closest chair. This boy was odd, even for a demigod, but he somehow connected with her. She silently vowed to bring the child to camp and protect him as much as she is able.

" _My father is Ares, the God of War. I am a demigod. You are also a demigod, a son of Athena if your looks say anything. We are hunted by monsters because of our godly parent so most of us go to a training camp to learn how to fight. This place is called Camp-Half Blood…"_

* * *

The two men watched the demigods talk. One with confusion and a hint of shock and the other with a more curious gaze. The silence between the men was broken when the short man spoke.

"I assume Clarisse is giving Draco the rundown of being a demigod." He said with a sigh.

"She is one too?"

"Yes. I suppose you are rather new to all of this as well. Come sit down and I will explain."

The two men seated themselves and Mr. Montemayor began to give the long explanation(which we already know so I won't type it) about the existence of Greek gods and monsters.


End file.
